<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't you think it's boring how people talk by bingewatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682832">Don't you think it's boring how people talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingewatcher/pseuds/bingewatcher'>bingewatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Sex, Little bit of angst, Or don't, and some fluff to overwhelm you, just texts, look at the time stamps, this took me forever to format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingewatcher/pseuds/bingewatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god, are we that couple? The one that texts when they’re right next to each other?"</p><p>"Only when we’re talking shit about other people."</p><p>or</p><p>witness penelope and josie’s relationship through their text messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't you think it's boring how people talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>september 10th  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey it’s Josie. What time do you want to meet to work on the project?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can just open a Google doc</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can do that too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>september 17th</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got a D because of you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should have met up in person, our presentation was a disaster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:07 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Relax, nothing your dad can’t fix. </em>😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh I knew being your partner was going to suck</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aren’t you a grade above me? Why the hell are you in this class?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you suddenly interested in my story?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was born in rural Virginia...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forget it, shouldn’t have expected more from you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I thought you were the nice twin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only when someone is deserving of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touché</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry, I also don’t want to be your partner either.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>september 30th</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:56 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe I have to do two more presentations with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You think I want to do them with you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re going to get an aneurysm with how uptight you are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not a joke, I’m a straight A student.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:36 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Don’t have to tell me that, the whole school knows </em>🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you have a problem with me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No but obviously you have one with me. It’s a project that is worth about 10% of the grade and she gives extra credit, calm down. We’ll just get A’s on this one and you’ll be fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever</em>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>october 1st</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know you were also on the honor roll.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having a big mouth seems to run in the family, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you ever just have a conversation without trying to bring up my family??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:07 am)</em>
</p><p>😡</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And here I thought you were a nice sweet girl but you’re always angry at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:16 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kind of like it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:30 am)</em>
</p><p>😷</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:33 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel special seeing this angry side all the time lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just bring it out of me, congrats.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I texted you so we can work out a meeting time since you weren’t remotely listening to me in class.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who said I wasn’t listening?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do NOT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I repeat - DO NOT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want to go to your house if the lizard is there</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg she won’t be this Friday afternoon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:15 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Then I’ll be there </em>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so dramatic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 3rd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you coming?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? You said you would actually try on this project.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll do it myself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck sorry i forgot, we can meet Sunday?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:47 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Or not </em>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 6th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We good now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re sitting right next to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This way I have screenshots of you forgiving me to hold it against you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eye roll is impressive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine I forgive you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if the next one goes just as bad I’m never talking to you again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wouldn’t want that now would we?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:49 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll also post a screenshot of this convo on the school page to show how much of a suck up you are</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:49 am)</em>
</p><p>🤬🤬</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:49 am)</em>
</p><p>🥶</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 10th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you help me with something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must be something serious. Can’t one of your 100 friends help you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Jojo, give me some credit. More like 200 friends</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But no, you can.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m having trouble in statistics, I cant figure out how to use excel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Penelope park can’t figure out excel?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh never mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll help you, but you’ll owe me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our next project we do it in my house at whatever time I want. Lizzie or no Lizzie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I rather fail</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤷🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can go to the computer lab after school tomorrow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I’ll be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 11th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the chocolate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:35 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Thanks for helping me </em>😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also liked the uniform, you look good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Compliments aren’t going to change my agreement from earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤢</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 12th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the sandwich, it helped for practice. I felt exhausted earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When’s your next game?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 13th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to be here; watching me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I paid my dues, I brought you a sandwich didn’t I? Also seeing Lizzie pissed is a plus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that why you’re really here? To piss her off?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:53 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>No </em>🤐</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo, I see you reading these.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:58 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you put your phone away, text me after.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re being weird.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I’m not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes you are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn’t there for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to see you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t be a fan of sports?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to talk if you can’t answer my question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine but don’t make it weird after I tell you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would I make it weird?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t take this the wrong way, Jojo, but you’re kind of awkward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:48 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I already know that </em>🥱</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:49 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not obligated to say anything back or tell me how you feel just, I’ll say the truth that way it’s out in the open.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:51 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spill it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:55 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you alive? Please do not make me wait for a reply for an hour I’m going to go crazy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:25 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I just didn’t know what to say </em>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s fair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little background for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve had a crush on you since we’ve had this class together, and I know we’ve known each other since middle school but we’ve never really had a class together or a project.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:29 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re really pretty and I like this side of you that you show me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The angry side?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your honest side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not your ‘I’m the principal’s daughter I have to be perfect persona.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why I asked you to help me and why I went to your game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be around you constantly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn’t expecting this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:36 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know and I’m sorry if it’s a lot but it’s how I feel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t feel the same about you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I said, you wanted the truth, we don’t have to bring this up again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 17th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you coming?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, damn it I just realized the text I meant to send you earlier didn’t go through. I have to do something with Lizzie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:45 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>It’s fine, I think I’m getting the hang of it anyways </em>🥳</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 23rd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t say anything!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you were looking at me!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:10 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Even got me in trouble with the teacher </em>🙃</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:11 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just look really nice today. The bow I gave you is a great touch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:12 am)</em>
</p><p>😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:13 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pleasant emoji, I am in shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:14 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can literally see my face right now, if I sent an annoyed emoji you’d just give me shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Careful now, the profanity is going to turn up the adoration I have for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adoration huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:17 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:17 am)</em>
</p><p>😍</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:19 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re such a flirt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:19 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:20 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have trouble believing that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me when I say you’re the only person I’m crushing on, okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t mean you don’t flirt with other people.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have nothing cute to say to other people.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:22 am)</em>
</p><p><em>You on the other hand though </em>😵</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I’ll just stare at you more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>😊😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 24th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s cool if I flirt with you right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you said you don’t feel the same so I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, pen, it’s okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:16 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s midnight and this is what you’re thinking about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:17 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah </em>🤷🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:22 am)</em>
</p><p><em>So I’m on your mind </em>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:23 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Always </em>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can we hang out tomorrow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can go get froyo at this one place that’s new</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll pick you up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:28 am)</em>
</p><p>😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:32 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Sleep tight babe </em>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 am)</em>
</p><p><em>You too </em>☺️</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 2nd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had fun yesterday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:33 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All we did was the project, pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:33 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I just said, I had fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I ask you something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:52 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you only flirt with me but someone came up to me today and told me that you and her were a thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fuck? Who?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:55 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does it matter?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:56 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:56 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just not true.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:57 am)</em>
</p><p><em>And I will like to make this persons high school experience a living hell </em>😈</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is why I’m NOT going to tell you, it’s not a big deal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes it is!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can relax, it’s not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh fine, I’m also kind of bored so I wanted to start a rumor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg don’t do that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:07 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Why protect someone so inessential </em>😷</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because it’s not about them, I just wanted to know if that were telling the truth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m literally not dating anyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:11 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last time I showed anyone interest before you was last year in the start of the school year.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:11 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They don’t even go to school here anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I believe you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:16 am)</em>
</p><p>😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:17 am)</em>
</p><p>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:18 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FYI, if someone says shit about me kissing other people it’s also not true</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:18 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I do not participate in those party games anymore </em>🤐</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:20 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to change all this for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not, I’m just not interested in it, everyone is so ugly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PENELOPE</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like, they’re not hot ya know? You’re hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re usually very sly with your flirting, I don’t know how to feel about this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to see you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I like flirting with you in person </em>😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s meet in the computer lab after school?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:55 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll tell you who told me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:58 am)</em>
</p><p>😜</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 8th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had fun today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know the computer lab was fun for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like talking to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can talk to you for hours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to sit together during lunch tomorrow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re ready to make our friendship public?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t kid yourself, your crush on me is obvious at this point.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:22 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I like that everyone knows that way they leave me the fuck alone </em>💁🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought you lived for the attention, your words, pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah but I like your attention more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Better yet, I like giving you all my attention </em>👰🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick q, is it okay if I like touch you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touch me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like, touch your knee or hand?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to cross a line or make you uncomfortable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:51 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Being that, you don’t like me </em>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can, I’m comfortable with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>😛</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok changed my mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤫</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want to come over to my house?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, jojo, to hang out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a pool</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also have a pool</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mines nicer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine, will your parents be there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:21 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Nope the house is all mine </em>😈</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting for my uber.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know it was a party. I thought it was just going to be us. That maybe you invited me to your house for the first time to actually have some privacy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want privacy?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what I mean.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come back inside, we can hang out in my room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just going to go, I’ll see you at school.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo, I’m going to you now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’re gone. Text me when you want to talk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 19th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just a school student watching a lacrosse game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admiring the jocks that rank high above me in the social hierarchy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We both know you’re at the top.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:48 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I am a top </em>💅🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anywAYS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again what are you doing here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should talk after your game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know, there’s a party we’re going to after.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well aren’t you going to invite me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:52 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I am your friend </em>😉</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like party party, it’s a get together. We’re just hanging out and talking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll probably just have sodas and raid my dads cabinet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds like a rager, I’m in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope<span class="Apple-converted-space">  (7:57 pm)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s up, Josie? Seriously.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh why the fuck is your half time like two minutes long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 20th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel weird around your friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re Penelope park, I’m just Lizzie’s twin. She’s the one that gets invited to parties like yours, not me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I invited you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my damn guest of honor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I kind of wanted to show off, maybe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...You were trying to impress me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:29 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve never been to my house or formally met my friends. I wanted to pull all the cool stops and didn’t really think about what you might have thought I wanted when I told you to come over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen, I like you. All sides of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to impress me, I already know what you’re capable of.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the lab.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to tell you in person how much I like you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 22nd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been so busy crushing on you I forgot about our third project</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excuses excuses</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good excuse though</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:14 am)</em>
</p><p><em>And you look so good today but we don’t have class or lunch together </em>😩😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:17 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can always meet in the lab?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:19 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes!!! That way I can admire you from up close</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:22 am)</em>
</p><p><em>You’re so dumb </em>😙</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walk past the library again so I can see you one more time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so fucking hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Penelope!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit my bad, you are so beautiful, friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:28 am)</em>
</p><p>🤡🤡</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:29 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, josie? You just know how to tease a girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re actually cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’re so hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to hang out with you later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, me either.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 25th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:33 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I liked your presentation</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really? I stuttered half of it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well I didn’t notice, your face is very distracting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:38 am)</em>
</p><p><em>So you like my presentation but didn’t really listen to it? </em>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:42 am)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so dumb</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you wanna hang out later?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:49 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like dinner or the movies?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a date.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d love to take you on a date.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:57 am)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo seriously</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UGH you suck</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 28th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>😏😏😏😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:14 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shut up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:16 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤩😊😊😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s more like it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:18 pm)</em>
</p><p>😍😍😍😍</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>december 11th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo, where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your coffee got cold</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry!! I got stuck with Lizzie doing something</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you about to go? It’s almost 5</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah I guess till next time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll call you later?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey call me back if you can, sorry again about earlier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, my phone died so I couldn’t pick up. I’ll see you tomorrow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure pen, good night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night jojo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>december 12th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:59 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t you tell me you were at a party?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:59 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that you kissed someone else?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t really a party, josie, and I didn’t kiss anyone else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why should I believe you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:12 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You promised me you wouldn’t hurt me like the other girls you dated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie I didn’t, believe me! The girl was upset I didn’t kiss her during the game so she made shit up and told everyone including your sister.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How about your phone supposedly dying?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It did die, Jojo, I texted you as soon as I was home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s meet in the computer lab, we can talk there so I can explain everything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine, I’ll be there in ten minutes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>december 16th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How’d your test go?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awful, pretty certain I got a C</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not too bad, babe, but we probably shouldn’t study together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:24 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>For the sake of both our grades </em>🙂</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What you get on yours??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>🧐🧐</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, yeah we shouldn’t have more study dates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:39 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I propose we have more date dates and make out sessions </em>🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dearest josie, I am in class obviously</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No you’re not</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine I’m not</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m on the bleachers by the football field with maya and some of the girls</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the computer lab.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>😚😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coming right now!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 2nd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t make it, pen, Lizzie is stressing over something and she’s having a whole meltdown</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:58 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let your dad deal with it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s at the school meeting</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And your mom?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s at work.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I go to you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, Lizzie doesn’t like people seeing her like this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay babe, we can just come next Thursday. Can I drop off the food I ordered for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah sure but we can’t talk much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who says I wanna talk</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can’t do that either!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:37 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Fine fine I’ll be there in a bit </em>💛</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 10th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you would be here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I got caught up with something and didn’t realize the time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make it up to you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen, come on. Answer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did it go at least?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you were here, you would know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I already feel guilty, you don’t have to make it worse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I’m not allowed to be mad in expensive to your feelings? Damn, okay then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said I was sorry I don’t know what you want me to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make it up to you I promise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 7th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, I thought you were coming over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry I had to meet up with Wendy for this project and lost track of time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you coming later?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t think so, I’m still here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:56 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Alright just let me know </em>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 16th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have to find a ride back home, I left already. Had to do an errand!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh I hate the bus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤷🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 18th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I made it awkward</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just I’m not ready for that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, josie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sure?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 28th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie, the party started three hours ago, where are you??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10: 25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there soonish, had to help lizzie with her outfit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:26 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh who invited her??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me duh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does she know who’s gonna be here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes and In her words - ‘I’m going to show off my boyfriend to those bitches’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay whatever, what time will you be here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10: 45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An hour maybe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 29th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey sorry I didn’t go. Raf did something and she got upset.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:38 am)</em>
</p><p>👍🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not mad are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:13 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hungover and high, I’ll text you later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:25 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Okay </em>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>march 13th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So another party huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess no invite for me this time 😪</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can come if you want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine I have to study.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>march 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:29 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you coming to class?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have to present.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello!! Seriously??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit sorry I skipped completely forgetting about it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:04 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t she just reschedule it? Tell her I’m sick</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:14 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll present myself</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do you, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>march 17th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come to the computer lab.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m busy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn’t it your lunch period?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you’re busy eating?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well I am hungry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay you need to tell me what the hell your problem is. You’ve been like this for two weeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Been like what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weird, angry. You barely even kiss me when just before you’d barely take your hands off me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like tell me what’s your problem so we can figure this out otherwise why are we even dating.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are we dating?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just asked you that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well if neither of us knows, then let’s break up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re doing this over text?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m at lunch like I just said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re an asshole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you wouldn’t hurt me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was just a suggestion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, don’t talk to me ever again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 4th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:12 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screw you, penelope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can we talk, please? I’ll explain everything</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We broke up two weeks ago and now you want to talk?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s not counting the two weeks you made me feel like shit before you dumped me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I admit I was being shitty</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I realized now I rather be with you than not at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got tired of waiting for you to show up for literally anything it was always an excuse</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:33 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re just parties penelope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three dates, three parties, and a dinner with my parents.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t realize I missed that much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:36 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah well your mind can get foggy when you’re also dealing with elsa’s baggage</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay fine we can talk after school today</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you have to be honest about how you’re feeling</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:42 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I will  </em>❤️</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at my car after classes and we can go talk over some milkshakes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine as long as you buy me a burger</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:49 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deal, baby. Good night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:02 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I liked our talk today </em>😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what good communication feels like.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry again, babe, I’ll make it up to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine, I also wasn’t helpful. We both screwed up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>😍</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:16 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I missed your kisses</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:19 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I come over?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just dropped me off lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like tonight, you have a basement right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only if you want, we can take things slow if you need to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, come over then around 9</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>😏😏😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>😛😛</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 21st</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:47 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>You ready for our weekly date </em>😉</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m still getting ready!! Don’t tell me you’re already done</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell no, I just wanted to bother you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know say hello, ask for the usual selfie of my pretty girlfriend, and complain about school</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If we start texting, we will never leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if we just stay in? I can bring you to my place and order some food, watch a movie?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would think you wanted something big as our first date after getting back together</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah I do I love spoiling you with my dads credit card</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I’m also tired and have cramps</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unless you want to go out, I’ll women up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine i also have cramps</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:14 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it acceptable if I wear pajamas?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:17 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Only if they’re those shorts that barely cover your legs </em>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:19 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweats it is</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh so sexy babe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (6:25 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Can’t wait to make out later </em>😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 1st</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like your bra, where’d you buy it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg no we’re not doing this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sexting is weird</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo, this isn’t sexting. I’m simply asking where you bought your bra.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:31 am)</em>
</p><p>😒</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I must sadly inform you what we did last night wasn’t sex.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a very heated make out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg you’re the worst</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did I agree to date you again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I’m me duh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who would pass up this chance?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m highly considering breaking this up because of this conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:50 am)</em>
</p><p>🛑🛑🛑</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:51 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don’t need that again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:52 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bought it at Victoria secret if you must know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I buy mine there too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:55 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:57 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can show you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re okay with that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:59 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know, pen, aren’t photos not a good idea?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH so you want to see them in person?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My house after school, my parents won’t be home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:04 am)</em>
</p><p><em>That is NOT what I meant </em>😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk I’m not totally opposed to the idea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just don’t have experience like you. I don’t want you to be disappointed like last time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jojo, I’m asking you to look at me. You do it all the time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then if you want more we’ll figure it out together I promise</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can always come over and we can watch a movie too whatever you want</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really missed you baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I missed you too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:12 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you during lunch?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:13 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Yes you will </em>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what you’re insinuating but okay lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:17 am)</em>
</p><p>🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 3rd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look gorgeous today</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you are so hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Total smoke show 😍😍</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not charming</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come over again tonight, I’ll charm you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO, I’ve been to your house every day this week my parents are getting nosey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:13 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell them to get a life</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:20 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Penelope!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:22 am)</em>
</p><p>🤷🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ll be suspicious if I go over there again, they’ll probably call your parents to ask if they’re home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they’ll say no and then I’ll get in trouble because I tell them they are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I go to you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:28 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll lock your door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Open door policy remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your parents suck the fun out of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:40 am)</em>
</p><p>🥀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I come over though? We can hang out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not with your sister, just us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a new documentary on hbo I’ve been wanting to watch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as both are shirts stay on, totally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No promises</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:48 am)</em>
</p><p>👙🌪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>🤯</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:02 am)</em>
</p><p>👩❤️💋👩</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 8th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I was thinking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like where this is going</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me you will</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You told me your parents are going away this weekend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes they are, all day 100% out of the house no where to be seen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can tell my parents I’m staying over at hopes for a sleepover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you’ll stay with me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we get to be together for 48 hours without any interuptions aka no Lizzie around?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes penelope no Lizzie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there a but somewhere?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No buts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except maybe, your butt?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you said you didn’t like sexting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changed my mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤯🤯</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what do you think?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think this weekend can’t come any faster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>😉😉😉</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>😚😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 12th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:36 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can we reenact our love confessions?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re an idiot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An idiot in love, can you blame me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t get the past weekend out of my head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was perfect, you’re perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re super super cheesy, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:49 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only you, I’ve never felt this before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:50 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels completely different to the others I’ve dated, like I don’t want this feeling to go away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:50 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me too, pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:51 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me feel really good, inside and out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:51 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come over tonight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:51 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t I have that dinner with my family.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:52 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s meet in the lab during lunch?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:54 am)</em>
</p><p>😘😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t have to say that to her, she can’t control her disorder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You also hate when she has a breakdown, don’t you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t hate it, just it’s always on me to fix it. We’ve talked about this before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s always on you, josie, always. You can’t take on her shit, she has to learn to deal with it doesn’t she?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m here to support her, okay? Especially when someone says some insensitive shit like you did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever I have to go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Text me later?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 16th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:13 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An apology hm? I didn’t expect that from you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:16 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were right, I shouldn’t have said what I said</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:16 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like I don’t care, it’s just a lot sometimes with her</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:17 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:18 am)</em>
</p><p>🤢</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:20 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be so dramatic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But fyi she has the same reaction as you do</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good at least were on the same level</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you both okay, just please don’t put me in the middle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:43 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I won’t </em>😐</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky for you I don’t have a sister, so I can give you ALL my attention</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:45 am)</em>
</p><p>💐💐💐</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you trying to insinuate something there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I’m just saying I can literally give you all my attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just joking around, babe. Relax</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>🧘🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to give me all your attention</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why wouldn’t I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just saying</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 29th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pick up the phone josie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 30th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to talk about this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m about to leave the damn country josie, come on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is there to talk about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fact you literally ran away from my house during dinner? My parents are concerned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t tell me you were leaving for the WHOLE summer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few weeks, okay. A month I could deal with. But the whole summer? I was planning out our summer literally two weeks ago and you didn’t say anything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay so yes I did omit some information there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omit? You lied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay fine I lied I didn’t want you to get sad or mad about it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what was your plan?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know honestly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping my parents would let me come back after a month and I’d they said no, I would tell you the truth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why not tell me from the start?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean isn’t it obvious?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesus penelope what??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have abandonment issues.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I didn’t want you to feel abandoned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay lol have a good trip</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay away from the French girls they don’t shave</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on, I’m telling you the truth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:29 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No girl wants to here a psychoanalysis from their girlfriend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like what the hell penelope</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have any other diagnosis for me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You asked me why and I said why, you can’t get upset at me for answering!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I can be upset</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lie to me, psychoanalysis me, and tell me to calm down?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m upset because you’re making me upset</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re right I’m sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:36 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can sort this out okay? We can meet up tomorrow after your meeting</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just let me think this through okay just give me some space</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever you need</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>june 1st</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not wrong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What, baby?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not wrong about my abandonment issues, I just don’t like talking about it. It makes me feel weird that you noticed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve been together almost seven months, jojo, I’m going to notice some things.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:03 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I’m also nosey so </em>🤥</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:05 pm)<br/>
</em>
</p><p>😕</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I went about it the wrong way, I should have just told you but I honestly didn’t know what to say.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to go, I like traveling in the summer, but I also don’t want to leave you here. I was really excited to spend some time with you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much much needed private time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry for lying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I get it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mom, she’s in Paris, I’m going to be there for some weeks. Maybe we can see each other then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:10 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Hell yeah we will  </em>🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God I hate when you use that emoji</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤪🤪🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know exactly what you’re trying to say.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:18 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, you’re not against it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:19 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know where but I would totally make it work</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:19 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s worry about that later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:19 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m concerned why I’m completely home alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, that isn’t right. I’ll go keep you company.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t invite you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, that’s my emoji</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t use my emoji since you haven’t invited me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine come over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤪🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring a bag to stay over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:44 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Yes ma’am </em>😎</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>💋💋💋💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>july 5th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m close</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screw you lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, isn’t that why you’re coming over?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You being cheeky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me this break without you is truly exhausting. I need you here ASAP before I completely lose it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if we try something...new?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>New?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I go down on you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s not completely new; we tried before remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah but it was awkward and like two minutes long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like, I’ve been researching ya know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to learn the trade</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what have you learned?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean communication for one, that’s like on every website I’ve read. You can tell me what you like and don’t like.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can try what I do with my fingers just with my tongue? At this point I know what you like.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want us to be comfortable you know, if you want to do this. Trust me when I say anything with you is amazing and so so so good</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But those two minutes have been in my head whenever I think about us</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I liked it but I want you to like it to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can try.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, jojo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to make this special I promise</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you so damn much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>july 20th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two minutes!!! I’m getting these bagels that are to DIE for you’re going to love it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:20 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, you’re all I want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s really sweet jojo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I’m fucking starving</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can make a joke right now but you’re right, I’m really hungry too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:23 am)</em>
</p><p>🤫🤫🤫</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:23 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do have to say though</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time is amazing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re amazing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t get you out of my head</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:25 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can say the same about you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe your parents left you alone in this condo for a week</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just the perks of Europe baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been so long why aren’t you back?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:30 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m running back right now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:31 am)</em>
</p><p>😚😚😚😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>august 19th</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh I don’t want to go back to school</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:45 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>If you don’t come back, you won’t get to see me </em>🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>That’s why I’m on the plane otherwise I’d still be here </em>😕</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you have fun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very much so yes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you ever want to live there? In Europe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly maybe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love to study there or live there for a few years, and my mom practically lives there</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What does she really do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s like never in the states, what does she do? International affairs or something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:51 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>She recruits international students for the school and colleges. </em>🤷🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly that’s as descriptive as I can get with that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your parents seem to love education</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as much as yours love internal affairs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our parents sound boring I definitely don’t want to end up like them</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But your parents are always traveling, I think that’s cool</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess, they could have at least got me a sibling or a cat since I practically am alone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:54 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Babe </em>😕</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s nothing dollface, I’m used to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry about me lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, of course I’ll worry about you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can talk to me about this, pen, whenever you want to. You don’t have to act like it doesn’t bother you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I’ll keep that in mind, baby </em>🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I love you, too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep, I need you well rested when you get back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:01 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh is that so?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>😛✌🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>🏃🏽🏃🏽🏃🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>😇😇😇</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>september 14th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to figure this out, jojo, you can’t pretend it’s not happening</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just give me a list of schools you like and I’ll apply anywhere near there</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh why couldn’t you just be in my grade?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just love dating older women smh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’re a cougar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you I am anything</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:47 am)</em>
</p><p>🐆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come over? I want to cuddle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:50 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I’ll be there in ten </em>😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>october 18th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you want to do for your birthday?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:00 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Besides the obvious? </em>🥳🥵🥴</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything really, it’s on a damn Wednesday so a party would have to wait till Saturday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usually I go out with the girls to a new destination, last year was an escape room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long were you guys there? Five hours?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Har har</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More like 3 lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since I’m turning 18 tho I’m not sure what the hell they’re doing but I am hosting my own party</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if we skip that day?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josette Saltzman wants to skip school?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t act surprised, I always skip to meet with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not a whole day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be up for that but my mom will be home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well my dad works during the day so</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you’ll give me what I so desperately want on my birthday??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen, we always have sex.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s fucking amazing every time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤯😍🤤</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:11 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I won’t disagree </em>😳</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever you want to do will be great jojo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as I’m with you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is why I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:16 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And why I have sex with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:16 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constantly and on your birthday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 3rd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is it that Lizzie knows where you applied to and I don’t?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And please don’t say it’s my abandonment issues.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (4:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if I want to go to college just yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:55 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I was thinking of take a gap year </em>🙃</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk pen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gap years sometimes leads to never going to school</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And? The education system is flawed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rather study in Canada than in the states</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just exaggerating</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to do that. Try to please me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a thought that I don’t necessarily know what I want and I’m scared, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always know what to do and now I don’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’ll be okay, pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can do a pro vs con for all the schools</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And about the gap year.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:225 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll figure it out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t need to stress over this, josie, it’s my bullshit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:42 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to help you so I will.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me just figure this out, okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (6:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>november 30th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (4:52 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Do you want to come over? We haven’t hung out for a whole week </em>🤨</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:31 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah sorry I’ve been busy with the play, I have to go over the scripts with the actors</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:32 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can take a small break babe, every day you’re working on that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:49 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Well I want to work on it so </em>🤷🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, we can meet after?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll text you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:50 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Alright </em>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>december 11th</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t mean to start a fight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know you could be so insecure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just found it weird okay, last year you guys barely spoke and now youre best friends?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:04 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I can expand my circle </em>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was just curious is all, it’s no biggie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My parents are out of town this weekend, do you want to stay over?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made plans with Hope and Rafael.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:07 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Wow, look at you expanding your circle. Is it that party at Ethan’s? Because I’m going to that too </em>🤯</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can carpool, I do own a very nice jeep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope<span class="Apple-converted-space"> (10:11 pm)</span></em>
</p><p><em>With seats that recline </em>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tempting offer but, Rafael is driving us. He has this car he wants to show off. Do you want to ride with us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah we can do that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>december 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You weren’t going to stay over?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t you ask me this in the car?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t want to make a scene in front of your friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have errands in the morning, it’d just be easier for me to stay at my place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe next weekend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:22 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, have a good night josie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>december 27th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I’m holding you back just say so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not, I’m just trying to figure my own stuff out. It’s junior year you know, I just want to find out what I like and what I want to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m only 17.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I don’t know what to do, you’re obviously pushing me away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that’ll make it easier for the both of us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to focus on college.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So that’s what this is about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re just trying to indirectly break up our relationship?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen come on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can figure this out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re seriously ignoring me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screw you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 8th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:47 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you take your shit out of my locker?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:48 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello to you too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll go after class.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 10th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:59 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left the box of your things in your locker</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>✌🏽</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Way to be mature</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:02 am)</em>
</p><p>🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you penelope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:17 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’d like that wouldn’t you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t seem like I need to, looks like you’re getting all the attention you desperately need.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be opposed to us having some fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gross</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The offer is there, no strings attached. One night only babe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>🖕🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good talk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 23rd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you seriously start a rumor that you dumped me because we had sex?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s low, even for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, josette, how dare you accuse me of such a thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t lie, at least be honest about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:44 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk how I put up with your rumor bs for a year like how much attention does a person need?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot apparently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did you a favor, you’re still the good guy in all of this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did this so the school wouldn’t know I dumped you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poor Penelope park dumped</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, you really don’t know me do you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>✌🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:14 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever I’m sick of your tricks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>january 26th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:09 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you come to my game?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I want to watch you play.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow a honest answer, how rare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you were tired of my shit so gotta comform I guess</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I miss you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We broke up, Penelope</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah but you dumped me so I’m allowed to miss you and annoy you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked really good out there. Like really good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You always say that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you’re gorgeous, jojo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 2nd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (07:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good job on the play.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (08:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are the flowers from you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 5th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:38 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kissed Landon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:40 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m frakingout</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:41 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope is going to hate me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you? Do you need a ride?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes please</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was my ride back home but I can’t and it’s dark out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe I’m telling you this you’re my ex</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I don’t know who else to tell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope will never hate you, I think it’s physically impossible for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me the address, I’ll take you home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me the address.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m outside</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is embrassaing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t care about that shit, josie, I want to make sure you’re safe and okay. Please come to the car.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:17 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay I’m going.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 6th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for yesterday</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so dumb.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m always here for you, josie. Out of everything, please don’t doubt that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were a good girlfriend, pen. And you’re a good friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, we shouldn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m still trying figure myself out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:06 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know and you don’t owe me shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:07 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kissing you was nice though, I miss it and you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t, pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I won’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 9th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want my one night only offer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My place or yours?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get me an Uber to yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:37 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’ll be there in five.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope<span class="Apple-converted-space"> (10:37 pm)</span></em>
</p><p><em>The doors unlocked, just come to my room </em>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m on the way</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not surprised?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:45 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I am irresistible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m about to throw myself out of this car</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:47 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Lol please don’t </em>🥵</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it going to be weird? We’re broken up and we’re barely friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll figure it out once you’re here. Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember your birthday?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could I forget?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you to make me feel how I made you feel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll take care of you, baby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m here</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on in, doll face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 12th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:52 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I said no strings attached but let me just say this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so fucking sexy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:53 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look so damn good today like every other day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re such a suck up, it’s NOT happening again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You caught me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t compliment you though?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:54 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Penelope, we broke up like two months ago remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:57 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You dumped me remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This whole school knows I’ll take you back in a heartbeat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:58 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a sucker for you josie saltzman and last night reminded me of that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I confess something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought you were losing interest in me, that’s why I went to your place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why’d you think that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard you and ethan were going a date.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rumor mill is at it again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were talking in the hallway about Maya’s susprise party, I wouldn’t date him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:42 am)</em>
</p><p>🤮</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t with bland white boys</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aren’t I a basic white girl?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your sister is lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:00 am)</em>
</p><p>🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:01 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You on the other hand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:01 am)</em>
</p><p>🥵🥵🍑🥵🥵</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know how to boost my confidence that’s for sure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:02 am)</em>
</p><p>😚😚😚😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will talk to you another day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:04 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Fine </em>😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way, you’re the only person on my mind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:43 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t give a shit about anyone else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>💛</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>💝<em> just for you.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together or not</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:26 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if you’re leading me on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:26 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:27 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Whatever you say </em>🤨</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:27 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Okay maybe I am </em>😪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it’s bad I just idk</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, I like the selfish side of you. I like when you take what you want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah idc, lead me on. I like a challenge</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 26th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:01 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m happy you came to the party.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did commit to the guacamole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maya does like your guac.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look good, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t mean that in like a sexual flirty way, like you look good. Happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to stay after?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:06 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm; what for?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:06 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A repeat of last time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:06 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk pen you’ve been drinking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll sober up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (1:07 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I’ll just go home, have fun okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (1:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me walk you to the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>february 20th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:34 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it true?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lizzie told you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought you were mine but you’re just going to leave me like everyone else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t tell you a single school in Boston. Not a single one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:02 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m still yours, josie, no matter where I am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>march 15th</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>march 17th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:08 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you probably have a reason you chose Boston and it’s selfish of me to hold you back, especially since broke up so we wouldn’t hold each other back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:10 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this an apology or?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:11 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sort of, I’m still hurt because I thought you were going to stay here and I just I don’t know how to feel, pen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:12 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to take a gap year.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:13 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, there’s a lot of shit going on with my parents, josie. They’re moving to different countries once I graduate so I have no fucking clue where I’m going to live.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:20 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait what? They’re divorcing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, guess I’m not as smart as I thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were waiting for me to graduate to tell me, apparently they made a pact to stay together until I finished school.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found a ton of paperwork and shit on my dads laptop so they told me the truth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:23 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, pen, I had no idea. I know we haven’t been talking but you could have reached out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:24 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know me, I don’t exactly make myself vulnerable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why I got drunk at Maya’s party. I didn’t remember you were coming.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow? We can talk about this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine, I just wanted to let you know that I’m not like angry at you or anything. I’m just tired and want to finish high school and move on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not from you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:27 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I adore you, jojo. If I leave it’s not because of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:28 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine babe trust me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>march 21st </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there in ten.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>🍑</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>😯</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t text and drive!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>👅</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 4th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:35 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can say the same for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to see you again, I can’t wait till Monday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pen you were just here yesterday</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said what I said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:38 am)</em>
</p><p>🥵</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me feel really wanted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In all sort of ways, I like it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, baby, I always want you. All of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come over tomorrow morning, my dad won’t be here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want me to come over when your dads at church? How scandalous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take it back!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, I’ll be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to fuck you again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:40 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Penelope!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope<span class="Apple-converted-space"> (11:41 am)</span></em>
</p><p><em>I mean </em>🤷🏻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very vulgar of you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:42 am)</em>
</p><p><em>You didn’t mind when I said it yesterday </em>😉</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like how it sounds when you say it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:43 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Fuck I can’t wait until tomorrow </em>🤩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:43 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sneak in tonight then, no touching. Just hanging out until the morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (11:44 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes ma’am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 5th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why isn’t your dad leaving??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear that’s his shadow by the door</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know maybe he heard us??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:08 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t roll your eyes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not the quietest person, you know I like to talk</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long do we have to do this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until he leaves</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a bad idea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All bad ideas have good endings 🤤</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg don’t make me laugh my dad will hear me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:09 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should start sleeping with a radio on, it’ll be a good excuse for next time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making assumptions I see</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, I know I’ll be back here soon or you’ll be at my place</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:10 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, all we have to do this stick an exclusive label on us</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (8:11 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Babe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:11 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That kiss was nice but it was missing a little something</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (8:22 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay quiet okay? He’ll leave eventually</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 14th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:00 am)</em>
</p><p>😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:00 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have the audacity huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:02 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what you’re talking about...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...you are a lot sometimes, you know that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:05 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes I do, but it’s all good you can handle me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:12 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the computer lab, we need to talk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it bad? I rather not if it’s going to crush the benefits side of this relationship</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:15 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just hurry up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 15th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:32 am)</em>
</p><p><em>Morning gorgeous </em>😍</p><p> </p><p><em>Josie (7:</em> <em>32 am)</em></p><p>🥰🥰<em> hi babe</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re up early</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:34 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was thinking I could pick you up, we can get your favorite breakfast and then go to school?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:37 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’ll work, I just need to get up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tired?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:38 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been a long year I’m glad it’s almost fucking over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:39 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have to figure out your living situation</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:41 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Figure what out? I’ll stay here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When did you decide that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you asked me to be your girlfriend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not going to leave, we have months to make up for and many many dates to cover my shitty break up behavior</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And honestly, I have all my college years to travel and explore. I want to stay with you as long as you’ll have me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:42 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank god, I didn’t want to ask because it seems like a lot for you to stay just for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are everything to me, josie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss. Lin did me a fucking favor making you my partner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:45 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so damn much you have no idea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you too pen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God I missed you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (7:46 am)</em>
</p><p><em>I’ll be there soon to pick you up jojo </em>😚</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (7:46 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re amazing I’ll see you soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>april 20th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I put your name in my insta bio again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:33 pm)</em>
</p><p>☺️☺️<em> yes of course</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:35 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Let’s not break up again, please </em>😩😩😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:40 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>No promises </em>😌</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:47 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine, I’ll still be yours even if we do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really missed you, these months sucked without you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:48 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now we have to make up for lost time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:49 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You still owe me for my birthday</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (2:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, prom night is going to be impecable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (2:51 pm)</em>
</p><p>🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>may 5th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:14 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know you could sing!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:14 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Shit, neither did I </em>😭<em> I had no idea how that was going to go but it worked.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:14 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Obviously </em>💫</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:15 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t think you were going to do that, I thought you were just going to write me a silly note.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:15 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>So you haven’t opened your locker yet? </em>🤫</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:23 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Babe </em>🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:25 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:27 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Can’t wait to see you during lunch so we can choose our colors </em>🌈</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:30 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re so perfect</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re taking me to your place after school.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:35 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:36 pm)</em>
</p><p>🥴</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (12:36 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤯</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (12:36 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>I’ll see you in a few baby </em>💋</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>may 22nd</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:03 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck on your exams babe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (9:03 am)</em>
</p><p><em>You too </em>😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (9:05 am)</em>
</p><p>☺️</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>june 5th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s room 415.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On it, I’m working on getting the champagne and some sweets.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:46 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait did you bring the spare clothes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, wasn’t the plan to get naked?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:50 pm)</em>
</p><p>🤨</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:52 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have the clothes, I told you I got everything covered while you have the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:53 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>Tonight has been perfect </em>🥳</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:53 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what you deserve, pen. Perfection.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:54 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess what I got?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bubble bath lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:56 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That way you feel extra fancy in the jacuzzi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:57 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said I was in charge of the room, no wonder there was a robe and slippers. I was very confused</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:58 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>The best for my love. </em>😛</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (10:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hurry up, I’m cold without you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (10:59 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, so you are already naked?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (11:00 pm)</em>
</p><p>✌🏽👅✌🏽</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>june 13th</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Google doc?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh you’re annoying</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:04 pm)</em>
</p><p><em>But yes, it has the list of stuff we can do this WHOLE year you’re with me and me alone </em>😊</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (3:04 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What can possibly go wrong??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (3:05 pm)</em>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>in between</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lizzie (5:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get off your fucking phones!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie (5:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope (5:55 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck u lizard</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a possibility I'll add another part of them in college just cause I had fun writing this one!! legacies is coming back soon, and guess who won't be watching? this girl.</p><p>comments would be greatly appreciated and I am working on more stories for these two love birds who didn't get the justice they deserved on this mediocre television program.</p><p>(title inspo - tennis court by lorde)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>